


Your Hair Upon the Pillow

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wankfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville decides to make one of Bill's fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hair Upon the Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2008 for Hp_wankfest.

** Your Hair Upon The Pillow **

Bill stood and stretched, tidied his desk and left his office at Gringotts in London, his mind focused on Neville, on Shell Cottage; his home and sanctuary. He reached the Apparition point and focused on the coordinates, disappearing with a loud crack and reappearing just outside the cottage.

The waves crashed against the cliffs and the salty air filtered back to him, calming his nerves as he walked toward the house. He sighed softly, relaxed in the serenity of coming home. Entering the small domicile, Bill smiled and called out to Neville, tossing his cloak over the back of an armchair and venturing into the kitchen.

"Upstairs!"

Bill jogged up the stairs and pushed open the door, sucking in a breath as he took in the sight of Neville lying out on the bed. All the tension that had left him when he had come home returned but it wasn't a bad reaction; in fact, the anticipation of whatever Neville had planned made him grin.

"Been waiting for you." Neville licked his lips and waved Bill closer. "Since it's the weekend, I thought we could have a little fun and engage in that fantasy of yours we talked about." 

Bill walked slowly around the bed, watching Neville. He licked his lips as he ran his eyes over Neville's body. "Are you certain you want to do this?"

Neville flushed and looked up at Bill, nodding once. "It's your fantasy and I'd like to be able to indulge it for you," he murmured and blushed again.

Bill grinned wider and leaned over the bed closer to Neville. Neville pulled away, smirking. "Oh, no. No touching, remember. This was all your idea. Go sit in your chair."

Bill narrowed his eyes and frowned as he straightened up, his eyes still roaming over Neville's naked form. "We've not started yet."

Neville chuckled and ran one hand over his chest, down to his stomach then gripped his prick. "I'm starkers, aren't I? In the bed?" He leaned back and spread his legs, lazily stroking his prick. "Going to wank just for you while you tell me exactly what to do, right?"

Bill watched Neville's hand and swallowed hard. "Oh, Gods, stop." He stumbled backward to the chair, never taking his eyes off Neville as he sprawled down, long legs stretched out in front of him. He ran his hands over the front of his denims and blew out a breath then nodded. "Right then, carry on but go slow. I don't want to miss anything."

Neville chuckled and colour infused his face. "As you wish. I'm only going to do as you tell me, remember?"

Bill nodded as he ran his eyes over Neville once again. "I know! I just… I want to touch you as well. I can't believe I did this to us." He clenched his fists together, digging his nails into his palms.

Neville chuckled again, running his hand down his chest, stopping only to tweak already hard and peaked nipples. Closing his eyes and arching into the twists, he cried out, spreading his legs wider as his fingers let go of the skin on his chest and slid down his abdomen. 

Bill licked his lips, watching as Neville's fingers crawled across his skin, the shadows from the lamplights dancing in the hollows of Neville's legs, illuminating all the places he loved to caress and taste. He groaned and pressed his palm against his own prick just as Neville wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Fumbling with his belt, Bill pulled on the leather and buckle, cursing softly as he tried to open his jeans.

Neville grinned and shook his head, cradling his prick in his palm. "Bill?" he asked breathlessly. "Is this it? Is this all that you want me to do?"

Bill froze and glanced up at Neville. "No! Um…" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Touch yourself for me. Slowly… yeah, just stroke yourself."

Neville hummed and opened one eye, gasping softly as he ran his hand down his prick and noticed Bill with his jeans spread open, his own cock hard and out in his hand. He smirked and shook his head, opening the other eye to get the full view. "Well, well, decided to join me?"

Bill grinned as he began to match Neville's slow, deliberate motions, "Since I can't touch, I might as well." He swallowed hard and ran his hand down the generous length then shifted in his chair, pushing his jeans and pants down off his hips and to the floor. "I want you to watch me and copy every thing I do, yeah?"

Neville nodded, taking his hand away from himself to wait while Bill pulled off his boots and tugged his shirt off over his head. Bill's clothes went into a pile on the floor and Neville licked his lips as Bill padded over to the bed.

Bill smiled at him and leaned down, pressing his lips to Neville's roughly, his hair falling over Neville's face in a curtain. Neville reached up and threaded his hands into the dark, auburn sheet, tugging and pulling on the strands for a moment as he bit at Bill's mouth.

Reluctantly, Bill pulled away and grabbed a thong lying on the night stand, tying back his hair into a loose ponytail. He licked his lips once more, groaning at the taste of Neville. "I couldn't resist."

Neville shook his head and trailed his fingers down Bill's abdomen, grasping a few tufts of red hair and licking the head of Bill's prick. He planted his palm in Bill's stomach and pushed him away, smirking slightly, "Neither could I."

Bill dropped his head back and sighed, moving away from Neville back to his chair. He bent and picked up his wand, then sat down in the chair. He lowered the lights until just a few candles remained lit and the low flames barely gave illumination to their activities. Another flick and a hissed spell, _"Lubricious!"_

"Nice," Neville whispered as he moved his hand over his prick in time with Bill's motions.

Bill nodded, watching Neville and stroking himself as well. "Now, spread your legs and pull them up some." 

Neville did as bid, moaning softly as he moved his thighs apart, opening the 'V' of his legs and reaching down between them to cup his sac. He closed his eyes again as he ran his hand over the soft, wrinkled skin. Running his thumb back and forth over his bollocks, he bowed his back, thrusting up into his fist at the same time.

Bill's eyes widened as he watched Neville, his fist tightening around his cock almost painfully. "Merlin, you're beautiful doing that. Don't stop and go faster." he panted softly and began stroking again swiftly, trying to keep up with Neville.

"A-all right…" Biting his lip, Neville groaned and moved his fist faster over his prick. He couldn't believe how good it felt to have Bill just watching and telling him what to do, even though the idea at first had embarrassed him.

"W-w-wish you… were over here…" Neville gritted out quietly. 

Bill groaned and nodded. "I'm with you… don't worry."

Neville mewled and wrapped both hands around his cock, stroking one over the other up and down the length of himself. He drew his foreskin up and over the top of his prick and squeezed then brought it back down, rubbing his thumb over the slit. "Want you over me… in me… your hair falling over me."

Bill made a strangled sound then and Neville opened his eyes to look up at Bill. Neville blinked and watched as Bill sat up and drew his wand across his ponytail. He gasped as he heard a whispered, _"Diffindo!_

"Oh! What did you do!?"

The smell of burnt amber filled the air as Bill fused one end together and shook it to make certain nothing fell out. Bill then pointed his wand at his hairline.

Neville swallowed and nearly cried with joy as Bill's hair began to grow again down the back of his neck and wondered what he had in mind for the ponytail.

Bill shook out his new layers and tossed the ponytail at Neville, leaning back in his seat. "There, use it on yourself." He fisted his prick again and arched an eyebrow at Neville, smirking in challenge.

Neville caught Bill's hair and brought it to his face, inhaling Bill's scent in the long tresses. He moaned and ran the silky tail down his chest and over his nipples, shivering slightly. "Oh, Gods…"

Bill growled, tugging on his prick faster as he watched Neville raise the ponytail and bring it down across his crotch. The red strands fanned out across his skin, his cock sticking up through the thick bundle of hair.

Neville groaned and wrapped both hands around the hair and his prick. He slid the long tresses over his slick skin, thrusting up into his fists and moaning loudly. "Fuck… so good…"

Bill nodded, swallowing hard as his balls drew up and he stroked faster, "Come for me, Neville."

Planting his feet on the mattress and digging his toes into the sheets, Neville arched his back, his body bowing with the force of his orgasm and came, the white arc of his release painting the red strands of Bill's ponytail and Neville's fists.

Neville collapsed back onto the mattress, panting and murmuring Bill's name, opening his eyes as Bill came a second later with a hoarse shout of Neville's name. Rising up on his elbows, he looked up at Bill and grinned, pulling the sodden ponytail off his softening prick and shaking his head.

Bill sighed and slumped back in the chair, grinning at Neville, and lazily flicking his wand over his lap. 

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Neville asked softly.

Bill shook his head and eased himself out of the chair, crawling onto the bed with Neville. "It was good but it did lack one thing."

Neville frowned and watched Bill come closer. He'd enjoyed the fantasy and was slightly disappointed that Bill hadn't. "What's that?"

Bill licked a strip up Neville's thigh then rested his head on Neville's abdomen, eyeing Neville's frown. "Oh, nothing to do with your performance, that was most brilliant, but next time… we do this together."

Neville shivered and reached down, threading his hand in Bill's hair, fanning the new long locks across his stomach. "We were together."

Bill chuckled and took Neville's hand and his hair, wrapping it around Neville's prick. He rose up slightly and licked the soft head through the red strands and grinned up at Neville. "No… I mean _together._ "

The End


End file.
